powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Edison
Evan Gareth Edison is the Red Animal Cube Ranger and leader of the Animal Cube Rangers. Bio Since he could remember, Evan has lived with his uncle having never met his father and his mom was forced into a mental hospital. Back when he was 8, Evan ran from his bullies and fell off a cliff only to be saved by a bird man who gave him his lucky charm: the cube.He thought about telling his uncle but didn't but learned that his mother was not crazy. Animal Cube 8 years later, Evan, now in high school and a studying zoologist, accidentally bumps into a dude in a yellow shirt and leather jacket who is called "L" by his friend. Later, while Aliens attacked, he bumped into the same 2 dudes along with their 2 female friends, and when his "Lucky Charm" starts to light up, the other 4 have the same cubes. The guy in glasses introduces himself as Ed Turner and his friends as Shakira, Lyle, and Terra and tells him that no matter how he got that cube, he needs to hide. The 4's cubes turn into Morphers and they transform and fight the aliens. When Evan tries to help, Ed tells him that it won't work for him because he's not one of them, but after a few inspirational words, receives his Morpher and transforms, weirding out the others. Personality Evan is usually upbeat, optimistic, and sweet. Even though he has these traits, he also has a short temper, but also doesn't back down from a challenge. Appearance Evan is Latin-American with short, spikey brown hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a grey t-shirt, black jeans, brown hiker boots, and a red hoodie. You can also find him with earbuds in his ears alot. Gorrila Mode By pressing 'Morph' and '6' on his AniCube Morpher, Evan can access Gorilla Mode. Whale Mode By Summoning the Whale Cube Blaster and transforming it from Cube Mode to Blaster Mode and putting it in the 'Morph Mode' Relationships *Shakira - She and Evan have the least amount of conversation between the whole team, as expected since she is somewhat anti-social. However, she and Evan have worked together. When the Rangers are traped in a dream state, she told Evan that she wanted to find the last Travel Cube yesterday because her parent's anniversary was that day. *Lyle - Despite being on the same team, Evan and Lyle don't like eachother to say the least. Their first meeting was literally bumping into eachother and it doesn't help that Lyle is the "brother" of Evan's crush, Terra. *Edward - Edward and Evan get along very well. When Evan joined the team, Ed accepted him with open arms and became friends with him quickly. Whenever Lyle and Evan argue, Ed would try to disable the situation while the others choose sides. *Terra - Terra and Evan are the closest of the team, as they have an attraction to eachother. She seems to be loyal to Evan ----- and the team. When everthere is an argument between her "brother" Lyle and Evan, she takes Evan's side, opposite of her Best-friend Shakira. The only time this didn't happen was when They had an actual fight on purpose and Evan defeated Lyle. *Randall - Randall is Evan's best friend and only other human on the team. Relationships Notes *Evan is the 2nd Ranger to be based on an Eagle after Scott from RPM *The First letters of the 3 words in his name spell E-G-E of EAGLE. *He is the first Ranger to completely change animals in a power up form Category: Red Ranger Category: Power Rangers Animal Cube Category:Leader